Founders of Hogwarts
by horcruxesorhallows
Summary: About the founding of Hogwarts and the early years of the most powerful magic school in the world
1. Gryffindor & Slytherin

-Chapter 1-

**Gryffindor & Slytherin**

Two men appeared from the darkness, one of them pointing wand at the other. The man in the red knight suit raised his arms, obviously not looking to be killed. The man pointing the wand had a cloak on, the hood covering the man's face. The cloaked figure was much skinner than the knight, but a little taller. The cloaked man spoke in a hissing sound, but this did not frighten the knight, actually he spoke with delight.

'Parseltongue, eh?' said the large knight 'wouldn't mind to be one myself.'

The cloaked individual remained startled, but still didn't lower his wand. He had learnt that you couldn't trust anyone but yourself. Obviously, he was muggle if he wears that knight suit, but how could the muggle know _that _word?

'Who are you?' asked cloaked man, who asked in English this time. He didn't dare lower his wand; there were many times he was deceived by trusting someone too easily.

The knight took off his helmet, to reveal a man with fiery red long hair and beard. He was as pale as the moon, and had green eyes, which were as fierce as a hawk, yet as comforting as fireplace. The cloaked figure instantly recognised him and began lowering his wand.

'Why, it's the famous…Godric Gryffindor' said the cloaked man

Godric smiled slightly, and started ruffling his own hair. He held out his hand, beckoning him to shake it. Unwillingly, he obliged and started to shake Gryffindor's hand.

'Godric Gryffindor, as you probably know, I used to capture dark wizards and witches before they started havoc in the wizarding community. How about yourself?' Gryffindor asked, glaring at the hood.

The cloaked figure removed his hood to reveal the man's head. He was bald, with a large grey beard. His grey eyes looked intense, his whole appearance was very chilling. He was much more pale than Gryffindor, and seemed to have a tongue shaped like a snake.

'My name is Salazar Slytherin, I used to be in the wizard's council but left due to the lack of work that the rest of the members did to help with muggles.'

Slytherin placed his wand back in his robes. He started walking down a pathway towards a bar. Gryffindor walked beside Slytherin, asking him where he was from. Slytherin still remain cautious of his new friend, but looked more relaxed then he had ever been. After a few hesitant moments, Salazar decided he would share his story with Godric.

'I don't know exactly where I'm from. I've never had an easy life, my mother died while she was giving birth to me' Slytherin said 'so my father alone had the responsibility to take care of me.'

'He did what he could to take care of me, while still mourning over my mother's death. From what I heard, it shook him up a bit, and he was just never the same man again. He only talked to me in Parseltongue to remember my mum, for my early years, it was the only language I could ever speak. I learnt how to speak English from other kids on my street.'

'Wait, your mother died from giving birth to you?' Gryffindor interrupted 'That _never _happens to witches, only to muggle females.'

'Yeah well, other magical families have access to doctors because all doctors discriminated against us, because we were Parseltongue!'

Gryffindor had never heard of such a thing. Goblins and House Elves were discriminated against, but Parselmouths were respected talented people.

'Anyway, when I was four, that's when my town started to hunt witches and wizards, burning them and throwing them off cliffs. As usual, they picked random man and woman, who didn't even have any slight magical blood in them. Then, one day, my father was taken, accused of being a wizard. I wasn't afraid, I thought my father would be alright, he would just pretend to burn, then him and I would leave.

'I actually believed it; I got all of our stuff packed, we were ready to leave the town. I- I went to the execution to see what spell my father would use to get out of it. I thought I would be me and him, living a new life.'

A teardrop sprang from his eye, slowly sliding down to his chin. Salazar wiped his eyes; he had let his emotions get the better of him he thought. He kept telling the story, stumbling a few times.

'He never ma-made it, he ju-ju-just let the fire burn him while I was wa-watching and saw his burning his body'  
>Another tear from Slytherin's eye slid down his face, Gryffindor knowing that this was as much as his friend was going to say at the moment. Godric patted Salazar on the back, hoping that would help him.<p>

Gryffindor cleared his voice 'I'm sure that you're father would be very proud of the man that you have come to be today.'

Slytherin nodded slightly, he didn't like to think of his father anymore.

They arrived at a bar, where Gryffindor opened the door and allowed Slytherin first. They headed upstairs, and walked straight into the first room. The room was very simple, with bed at the back of the room, and a cupboard full of unwashed clothes.

'It's not much, but it's very cheap to stay here, and everyone is so friendly here.' said Gryffindor, looking around the room.

Slytherin looked at the floor blankly, _not much_, _at least he gets a bed to sleep in, a roof over his head, meals are served to him, look at you, Salazar, best you can get is some leftover chicken._

'Just be glad f what you got. There are people out there now, feeding of leftovers, and hope they are lucky enough to get some drink.

Gryffindor opened his mouth but shut it again. He seemed to want to pick his words right, he didn't want to offend Slytherin in any way. With a few moments of silence, the first couple of raindrops started to prickle on the window.

'I'm sorry, I never meant to offend you…'

'Don't worry about it, I know you never meant it on purpose' Slytherin said, with a smile upon his face 'So what's your childhood, how did the _great_ Gryffindor come to be?'

Gryffindor smiled, now he was on his childhood, he seemed much more relaxed and comfortable.

'Well, I was born in a town west from here. I don't like to talk about it, but if we're being truthful…I was born into being rich. My father used to do what I did, capture dark witches and wizards. He built a great fortune for me, but he never wanted me to just lie on his morals. He trained me to be just like him.

'He taught me almost everything I know, without him, I wouldn't be the man I am today. One day, my father never came back. It took a week but in the end, he was found, apparently, it was seven on one, he got four but the other ones in the end, overpowered him an-and kill him.'

Like Slytherin, a teardrop trickled from Gryffindor's eyes. Gryffindor wiped his eyes, trying to complete the story.

'I was sixteen at the time, so I was able to fight for myself, and I had my father's wealth. I still remained in my hometown, so I would remain with my mother; death was almost upon her. When I turned seventeen, my mother passed away peacefully, surrounded with all of her loved ones.

'I left it, never returning. I travelled Europe honouring my father's memory by capturing any dark witches or wizards who would cause any pain to a family like it did for me. Did that for a while, got famous, blah blah blah, there, that's my basic story life'

Slytherin smirked, it seemed as though Gryffindor didn't like being famous, rather he despised it, and wanted to go back to change decisions in his life. Gryffindor started taking off his heavy knight armour off, forgetting that Slytherin was still in the room. He removed the scabbard for his waist and placed it on his bed.

Salazar grabbed out the sword from the holder, studying it. Obviously it's goblin-made, Slytherin thought, no other species could have make something so delicate as this. On the blade, engraved words were upon it that read: _Godric Gryffindor. _

'What is the use of this weapon?' Slytherin asked 'There seems to be not much magical properties, what do you use it for?'

'Well…the muggles use swords to slash each other. Apparently from what I've heard, this is so far their most advanced weapon.' Gryffindor explained

'So why do you wear it, to blend in to them or for your pure enjoyment?' Slytherin sniggered, cracking his fingers

Gryffindor smirked 'Both'

Slytherin laughed, and shaked Gryffindor's hand again. He thanked him for the company, and was heading for the door.

'Where you going? The room next door is free for the night; you can have it if you want too. Just make sure you keep it quiet, Aldous will kill us both if he knows you were getting a room for free.

Slytherin didn't bother to ask who Aldous was, and thanked Gryffindor again. He left Godric's room, and went to the offered room for the night. His room was identical to Gryffindor's.

Slytherin took a smell with his long nose and almost gagged to death. _Obviously, this bar is too disgusting to pay someone to clean rooms. _With a simple wave of a wand, the smell in the room was removed.

'Oh well, this is much better than staying in the bloody sewer' Slytherin muttered to himself, getting himself ready.

'Might actually get some sleep for a change' Salazar mumbled, as he got into his bed.


	2. The Dream

-Chapter 2-

**The Dream**

He closed his eyes, but was forced to open them again. _What the hell is making that noise? _Slytherin thought angrily. He ripped the sheets of him and got up on his feet. He studied the noise, only to realize that noise that sounded like a sleeping pig was Gryffindor next-door, snoring very loudly. He opened his own door, turned left to Godric's door.

'_Alohomora' _Slytherin whispered, unlocking the door to allow Slytherin to enter the room. Gryffindor's loud snoring was giving him a headache now. Slytherin grabbed his wand, pointing it directly at Godric now.

'_Silenco' _Slytherin hissed

Suddenly, the pig-like noise stopped, all you could hear was crickets outside, which Slytherin always thought to be soothing. Salazar was about to leave the room until he stopped and started staring at Gryffindor.

Thoughts started running Slytherin's head. _Kill him _said a voice in Salazar's head _Kill him, and take his gold_. Slytherin shook his head, trying to put these thoughts out of his head. _Kill Gryffindor, and you will no longer need to scavenge from filthy muggles. _Slytherin, without noticing, grabbed his wand, and pointed it at Gryffindor. Something held Slytherin back; he had killed many other people before, with a wand and without.

Slytherin lowered his wand, paced it back in his robes and started to head for the door. For the first time in his life, Slytherin had used something that he hadn't used since the death of his father, his conscience. Underneath the sheets, Godric Gryffindor wasn't asleep; he was ready if Slytherin was going to attack him. He smiled to himself; it was pleasing to him that he could sleep without having the fear getting killed. Salazar locked the door, and closed it behind him.

He went back to his own room, finally getting back into his own bed. He waved his wand, which closed his door and locked it. He placed his wand on the desk besides him and closed his eyes. He deeply hoped that he wouldn't have another nightmare.

Slytherin dreamed that he was in a large castle. He was doing his life long dream, teaching students at a school with no muggle could interfere, that he was teaching them to defend themselves against muggles. He talked to them in Parseltongue, and the students were pureblood, and respected him.

Today, he was teaching them the levitation spell, showing them the correct movement and teaching them the words. Not many of them could get it, but a pale boy seemed to have got the motion. He waved his wand, and said the words all properly, suddenly his books started to rise.

A great urge of proudness ran threw his whole body, this boy was perfect student. He was smart, charming, he was almost Slytherin himself when he was younger.

The dream changed, with now being a regular town. It was Salazar's Hometown, and he recognized a lot of people, like Henry, who was the only other wizard who lived there. He searched and found his house, he remembered how warm it was, how he always had a meal, not needing to eat from someone's rubbish bin.

Slytherin turned, only to see his past horrors, to see one of his nightmares. Salazar's father laid on the floor, with his corpse melted and damaged. The body was face down, and against his own will, was forced to turn his face, to see his father's melted face again. Slytherin wanted to wake up, this horror image had haunted him for the rest of his life, he needed to wake up.

He turned around unwillingly to see his father's skull. He looked at it, and noticed the face was slightly smiling, not as though he was in much pain. Salazar looked at the face blankly, then anger rushed through Slytherin's body, and he dropped the skull. Slytherin starting stomping on it angrily

_How dare he leave me alone while I needed him! How dare he abandon me, to seek his own happiness while I suffer! How can he be so selfish enough to leave his only son, but to "reunite" with mother! I'm sure she would have wanted him to stay with me, to protect me._

Slytherin glimpses at flashes… his father burning alive…his father happy with his mother…himself as a young boy, picking up rubbish and putting in his mouth…

'Salazar! SALAZAR!'

Slytherin opened his eyes, with sweat that covered his whole body. Slytherin looked right to find Gryffindor, who kept on shaking Salazar.

'Salazar, what the bloody hell was wrong with you? You kept screaming, you've bloody woken up Aldous, he's pissed'

Slytherin looked around, still sleepy. Everything was coming into vision now; he could see Gryffindor, who was fully dressed in knight armour again. Gryffindor handed some clothes to Slytherin, and opened the curtains behind him. The sun shined through the window very brightly.

'What were you ruddy dreaming about?

Slytherin opened his mouth to explain, but a thought came into his head._ You've only known this man for a day, and you're going to tell him everything about your life_.

'I don't think it's any of your business'

'Well, I believe it becomes my business when you shriek out like a lunatic and make me have to pay double for your accommodation.' Gryffindor snapped

Slytherin was shocked, he didn't know how to reply or if he should reply. He just stood there dumbstruck, and started playing with his fingers. Gryffindor continued to stare at Slytherin angrily, until he gave up and head for the door.

'Come downstairs when you're dressed, breakfast will be waiting, and I would like for you to meet someone.'

Slytherin thanked Gryffindor and began to get dressed. Once he was done, Salazar made his bed, headed downstairs. He instantly saw Gryffindor at a table with a man who was covered by a cloak. Salazar sniggered to himself quietly, and sat down beside Gryffindor. Suddenly, egg and bacon appeared in front of Slytherin.

'Ah, Salazar, I would like you to meet my friend' Gryffindor said, with his large hand presenting the hooded figure 'Ladislas'

Salazar held his hand, beckoning the hooded man for a handshake. He obliged to the request and shook his head firmly.

'And you will find that both of you have something remarkably in common' Godric added

'Let me guess' Slytherin said, saying the last word in a hissing language '_Parseltongue'_

Slytherin looked directly into the darkness of the hidden face. At first, the hooded man did not say a word, which gave Salazar the chance to start eating. Slytherin couldn't remember that last time he had bacon and eggs. While Salazar was eating, the hooded figure took of his hood to reveal the man's face.

He had a round tanned face, with rough brown eyes. He was a large man, but he seemed to be very slow. Slytherin smirked; an idea came to his head.

'_Well aren't you a big boy?' _The man heard in his head. It was Slytherin's voice; he couldn't understand how this was happening. _'You're not very educated, aren't you? This is called Legilimency, I can read your mind, and say things in your head. Now, I think I was up to telling you how much you remind me of a pig…'_

The overweight man reacted fast, taking out his wand quicker than Slytherin. He was not taking it out to hurt but to kill.

'_Avada –' _before he could cast the spell, Gryffindor, whose reaction was much quicker, knocked him off his feet. Suddenly the whole bar was in an uproar, muggles were yelling out 'wizards!' Slytherin knew they had to get out of there, but sat still in his seat.

Gryffindor groaned loudly, and grabbed Slytherin. Instantly, they apperated from the bar to a town almost identical from the last town.

They started walking immediately; looking over the shoulders to make sure no one saw them appear from thin air.

'What the bloody hell happened?' Gryffindor asked angrily 'why did he try to kill you?'

'I-er-don't really know' Slytherin, who seemed very shocked. He couldn't believe how close he was to death; he couldn't believe he was almost killed by that _idiot. _Gryffindor was still angry, but he realised he wouldn't get anything out of Slytherin and changed the subject.

'So Salazar, what do you want to do with your life?'

Slytherin was slightly taken back by this question, not many people asked what he wanted to do in life. Slytherin had never really thought of it, though there was only one thing he would love to do.

'I would love to become a professor'

Gryffindor seemed shocked by this answer, and then he grinned, patting Slytherin on the back.

'No bloody way! I've always wanted to become a professor also. I've searched and searched, but there seems to be no magical school in Britain.'

Slytherin nodded in agreement with Gryffindor, he had informed the Wizard Council many times before on this issue, but they seemed to not care. Suddenly, an idea popped into Slytherin's idea, an idea that was so simple, yet so reckless.

'Godric, why don't we build a magical school ourselves? We complain, but we will always know that no one will take the intuitive to build it.'

Gryffindor looked directly at Slytherin, it seemed a crazy thing to do, but Slytherin was right. Witches and wizards are being educated wrong, and it's because there is no place to be taught right.

'It's crazy but you know what, I think it might work. I think I have enough gold to get us built a facility.'

'Oh no, Godric, if we're going to make a magical school, we're going to make it big. It's going to be like a castle, it's going to be nothing like the world has ever seen before.'

'Salazar, that's a great dream' Gryffindor said 'but how are we going to get the money for that?'

Slytherin started thinking, then he realised there was only going to be one place he would be able to get that money.

'We're going to have to ask the Wizard Council' Slytherin explained 'If we are smart enough, we can get the money, and start building.'

'Even if we get the money, I will take decades before we're are able to start teaching! I'm sorry, but we'll just be to old to start teaching, our dream will go to ruins.'

Slytherin started thinking again, _why was this so difficult?_ Slytherin thought. There was only one answer that came to Slytherin's head, which he hoped would work

'We're going to need some assist, do you now anyone who would assist us?'

It didn't take Gryffindor long to think, he instantly smiled 'Oh yes, I know the person you need. Follow me.' In an instant, they disappeared into the light, going towards Scotland, to meet the brightest witch of the age.


	3. Rowena Ravenclaw

-Chapter 3-

**Rowena Ravenclaw **

Both Gryffindor and Slytherin twisted out from thin air. Immediately after the Apperation, Slytherin began to make sure no muggle saw them appear from nowhere.

'Relax, Salazar' Gryffindor said briskly 'I've been here before. I made sure I apperated where no muggle walks.'

'You can never be sure' Slytherin holding his wand '_Homenum revelio!'_

Nothing happened. Slytherin seemed please that no muggle was near and started following Gryffindor. The waves of the salty sea smashed into the rocks; Slytherin noticed a cottage nearby, assuming that was this was _her _home.

'So are you sure she'll be any help?'

'Any help?' said Gryffindor, in a sarcastic voice. 'You're lucky that I know her. Met her once before, did things with her wand that I've never had the privilege to witness'

Slytherin was slightly shocked; he talked about her like if she was some god. He wondered if this was truth, or just an exaggeration

They arrived at the entrance of the cottage. Gryffindor thumped the door twice, and started patiently waited. Slytherin revolved his head, and noticed owls started to gather. Slytherin raised his eyebrow; he had never something so odd before. He turned back to the door, still aware that the owls were still staring at him.

'Um Godric, are you aware that there are owls behind us, doing nothing but staring us?'

Gryffindor turned his head and after a second, turned his head back looking at the wooden door.

'She's very fond of owls. Just ignore them, they won't attack you' Gryffindor said assuredly

Suddenly, the door creaked open, only showing a peak of his house. Slytherin seemed uncertain to enter the house, but Gryffindor didn't seem at all concerned, and entered the house. Slytherin looked around, and after a few seconds, entered the house.

As soon as he entered, the door slammed shut. Slytherin swore loudly, trying to open the door again. _Shit, it's magically protected. _Slytherin grabbed his wand from his robes, and started pointing it aimlessly.

'Petrificus Totalus!'

Slytherin was instantly frozen, not able to move any muscle. Gryffindor quickly took out his wand, and shot red sparks into the darkness. The spell hit someone, who crashed on the floor. Gryffindor then waved his wand that instantly let Slytherin move again. Slytherin was filled with rage now; he was sick

'Lumos Maxima' Slytherin hissed angrily, wondering why he didn't think of this spell before.

Light filled the room to reveal a woman who lied on the floor. She was pale with dark hair, having her wand in her hand. She wore a blue gown, with a diadem on her head.

'Did you kill her?' asked Slytherin, aiming his wand directly at the women. Slytherin had urges in his head, _Avada Kedvra…Avada Kedvra_

'No, only stunned her. I don't know why she paralysed you, she must have thought you were going to attack her….'

'How am I suppose to attack her when there's no light!' snapped Salazar, who went red in the face. He still had the urge of saying those two words, _Avada Kedvra…Avada Kedvra._

Gryffindor ignored Salazar complaining, and continued to study the woman's body. He waved his wand, making her stir. Gryffindor started to slowly back away from her, as though he _feared _her.

She opened her eyes, immediately drawing her wand. Slytherin was ready this time.

'Expelliarmus' Slytherin hissed, disarming the woman's wand. He smirked with satisfaction, although he was still remained cautious. _Avada Kedvra…Avada Kedvra._

'That's a way to introduce yourself' said the woman who stared at Slytherin darkly.

'What are you talking about, you paralysed me!' hissed Slytherin, with fury on his face. 'You're lucky I only disarmed you'

'What, you're going to kill me?' mocked the lady.

'Don't tempt me!' yelled Slytherin, who stepped closer to her, pointing his wand directly at her. Gryffindor stepped front in the two, he had heard enough of this nonsense.

'This is no way to introduce yourselves…' Gryffindor said firmly 'Now Salazar, this is Rowena Ravenclaw, a very bright, talented witch. Rowena, this is Salazar Slytherin, a very smart, talented wizard.'

Ravenclaw stood up and looked directly into Salazar's cold eyes 'He doesn't look _that_ smart. He reminds me of a monkey-'

'-and you remind me of a _bitch. _Oh wait, you are one!' Slytherin finished furiously; he had never been called a _monkey_ before.

Ravenclaw laughed sarcastically 'Your magic is as great as your jokes'

Slytherin squinted his eyes; something seemed abnormal about Rowena. It was as though she was keeping a secret, a dark secret. He searched and searched Rowena's mind, and then…he had found it.

Salazar started thinking of ways how to reveal to her that he knew. _There's only one way._

'_Hello Rowena' _Slytherin's voice said in Ravenclaw's head_ 'don't worry, Godric won't be able to hear a thing. Now, I'm going to tell you something, it's no curse, it is a miracle of life.'_

'How do you kn-' Ravenclaw hissed loudly, breaking up what Gryffindor thought to be a long silence 'that's none of your business'

Gryffindor finally stepped in, not understanding what was happening. He had to ask Ravenclaw the question before Salazar ruined it.

'Please, Rowena and Salazar listen. You might not like each other, but you're going to have to get used of e1ach other.'

'I won't go near him again if I can help it' snapped Rowena

'Well, you going to have to sustain some friendship because…' Gryffindor breathed 'Ravenclaw, Salazar and I have came up with an idea, an idea that might change the magical community.'

_Well, I came up with the idea, _Slytherin thought.

'What is it? Ravenclaw curiously asked, doubting if this would be _that _huge.

'The idea' Gryffindor calmly began, inhaling large amount of oxygen 'is to create a magical school'

There was silence; Ravenclaw was staring vacantly at Gryffindor. _Did I hear him right, a magical school?_ Rowena opened her mouth, but she didn't know what to say.

'I know it's a wild idea' Gryffindor continued 'but of what you told me last time we met, you were very keen to become a professor.'

Ravenclaw only managed a nod; she wanted to become a professor more than anything else. The thrill of teaching children was almost too much for her to think about. Her common sense started to return_; it couldn't be this easy, could it?_

'Godric' Rowena said, looking Gryffindor directly in his green eyes 'I love the idea, but it's not going to be as easy as you think. The building won't be a problem…'

'Umm…well' Gryffindor anxiously said 'Salazar proposed that we make a castle to teach in.'

'Did he know?' Ravenclaw said, staring at Slytherin now with smirk upon her face 'I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure we're not making a kingdom, just a school'

Slytherin clenched his fists 'I'm aware of _that! _If we're going to make this school, we're going to make one that no one can ever match.'

'Where are we going to get the supplies?' Ravenclaw asked agitatedly; she didn't believe that Slytherin was taking this idea serious.

'Well, Godric has a lot of money, but we're going to have to ask for the help from the Wizard Council.'

Ravenclaw was impressed; Gryffindor and Slytherin seemed to have it planned out. She thought of excuses of why she couldn't help them, but the more she thought about it, the more it seemed it was what she had to do.

'Ok, I'm in' Rowena decided, smiling brightly.

Gryffindor had the largest grin on his face; he had never felt this much happiness in his life. Slytherin smiled slightly, but then immediately returned to his stern face.

'Alright, three professors, I think that should be enough…' Gryffindor said, looking much more relaxed now.

'I believe we need one more. Three wizards and witches is that much better than two'

'So what? Who do you have in mind?' Gryffindor asked, folding his arms.

'I know of someone' Ravenclaw said suddenly, 'just follow me, I'll show her where about she lives.

Instantly a moment later, they were gone to meet up with their potential fourth founder of their new school.


End file.
